


Madrugada

by miss_jota_archive



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, POV First Person, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder huele todavía a aftershave pero sobre todo, a la mezcla de nuestros cuerpos, un tenue olor a languidez y sexo que me intoxica cuando hunde la cabeza en mi cuello y succiona suavemente en la yugular hasta conseguir mi primer gemido. Lame los restos de mi dignidad con precisión y todavía sigo hipnotizada y sin poder moverme. </p><p>- Deberías seguir durmiendo, Scully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madrugada

 

 

\- Mulder, son las cinco.

Sueno bastante convencida. Estoy bastante convencida a pesar de su aliento en mi nuca y lo confortable que me hace sentir su calor corporal a escasos centímetros de mí.

\- Ajá- afirma, todavía sueño en su voz y seguramente las marcas de la almohada en esa cara que no puedo ver.

Siempre me toca a mí ser la parte razonable de esta ecuación.

\- Y tenemos una cita con Skinner a las siete.

Cuando protesta, lo hace con su voz especial de niño de tres años enfurruñado porque no ha conseguido su juguete preferido. Esa voz me eriza el vello de las orejas y está clasificada como tortura por la Carta de Naciones Unidas.

\- Quedan dos horas, Scully.

Mi voz en la penumbra suena como la letra de una canción secreta. El dormitorio de Mulder contiene la respiración y su cuerpo se desliza suavemente en la cama. Hace -según mis calculos- tres horas desde que nos quedamos dormidos y Mulder tiene cuarenta años. ¿Cómo se ha recuperado tan pronto su estamina?

\- ¿Es que nunca duermes?

Me arden los ojos. El sueño es profundo, pesado, soporífero. La cama es como el estómago calentito de una serpiente que hiverna.

\- ¿Contigo cerca? Nunca.

Hay una distancia de seguridad entre nuestros cuerpos pero los dedos de Mulder se atreven a entrar en mi espacio y rozarme suavemente el costado que no está apoyado en el colchón. Solo son un par de dedos ligeramente encallecidos por los años, bordeando la frontera entre mi camiseta y sus calzoncillos.

Sus pronto inservibles calzoncillos si sigue subiendo los dedos hacia arriba.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me has dicho que me quede?

Tengo un entrenamiento del FBI en defensa personal pero cuando Mulder me agarra por la cintura y me tumba sobre la cama, todo lo que aprendí de autodefensa se escurre por el retrete y estoy a su merced.

En la penumbra distingo la sonrisa más malvada que le he visto nunca.

\- Tengo que confesarte, Scully, que no tenía la intención de dormir.

Ahora estoy boca arriba, Mulder ligeramente apoyado en mi costado. Y esos dedos que hace un rato cosquilleaban el borde suave y primero de mi piel, son ahora la palma de una mano, subiendo camiseta arriba.

Mi sueño se escurre por la puerta y quiero que esa mano me toque en sitios muy, muy concretos.

\- ¿A no?- consigo decir.

Mulder es mucho mejor en este juego de las dobles intenciones y las sábanas enredadas que yo. Pero intento estar a la altura y poner mi mejor cara de chica-inocente-que-en-realidad-sabe-de-que-va-todo-pero-no-quiere-confesarlo.

A no ser que me obliguen a confesarlo.

\- No- contesta.

No sé si lo he dicho pero después de nuestra última sesión de "los agentes Mulder y Scully se vengan de su largo celibato" Mulder se quedó inmediatamente dormido -típico- y olvidó completamente vestirse -doblemente típico-.

Bueno, quizá el hecho de que yo le robara sus calzoncillos tenga que ver. Quizá, sencillamente, es que sabe qué efecto tiene mí saber que está desnudo al alcance de una mano, y tiene un elaborado plan para volverme loca.

Todo entre nosotros es demasiado nuevo. Mulder siempre parece sentirse cómodo. Yo he superado mi pánico inicial que me llevo a abandonar esta cama a medianoche hace un mes, pero todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a este nuevo territorio donde ya no hay secretos entre nosotros.

\- ¿Tanto sueño tienes?- pregunta. Algo del adolescente peligroso que quizá nunca fue brilla en sus ojos.

Pardos y llenos de intención.

\- Un poco.

Mulder huele todavía a aftershave pero sobre todo, a la mezcla de nuestros cuerpos, un tenue olor a languidez y sexo que me intoxica cuando hunde la cabeza en mi cuello y succiona suavemente en la yugular hasta conseguir mi primer gemido. Lame los restos de mi dignidad con precisión y todavía sigo hipnotizada y sin poder moverme.

\- Deberías seguir durmiendo, Scully.

Tiene el insoportable descaro de decírlo mientras sube mi camiseta prácticamente hasta el cuello. Estoy a punto de decírle que va a costarme bastante conciliar el sueño si sigue empeñado en doblegarme cuando veo sus ojos. Mirando lo que ya no está cubierto por mi camiseta como si hubiera descubierto América o tuviera entre las manos el primer trozo de fruta después de una eternidad en el desierto.

De repente siente que la pelvis me pesa demasiado y se hunde contra la cama, como si yo estuviera llena de líquido y todos mis secretos se estuvieran escurriendo entre las piernas.

\- Mulder...

Ni siquiera sé lo que voy a decir. Da igual. No me deja terminar.

\- Sssshhhh- ordena, - duerme.

Y el final de esa eme acaba justo en uno de mis pezones, vibra dentro de su boca. ¿He dicho que Mulder tiene labios flexibles y templados, calientes como las natillas en el horno, carnosos labios de gominola que no te dejan descansar? Los tiene.

No solo los tiene. Sabe cómo utilizarlos.

Y, mucho peor. Sabe que lo sabe.

Oh, dios. Estoy empezando a arder y siento cosquillas debajo de los calzoncillos de Mulder.

La lengua se mueve, sale y entra en su boca -y en mi cuerpo-, rodea primero el pezón y -sí,no,ahí,sí- después el resto del pecho izquierdo en movimientos circulares que combinan toda la base de la lengua -síiiiiiii- con las caricias más sinuosas de la punta -dios, sí-. La coreografía de la saliva se repite en el otro pecho hasta que creo que voy a llorar.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?

Ni siquiera tiene la decencia de sonreír. Al contrario. Hay una gravedad impuesta por el deseo que hace de su mirada algo más opaco y turbio de lo que mis nervios de gelatina pueden soportar en este momento. Mulder parece algo ido, mirándome con la clase de pasión colérica, narcótica, poseída con la que mira un caso cuando no tiene solución aparente. Es un Mulder tan distinto del habitual que siento escalofríos en el estómago. Mis mareas interiores se agitan.

Toda esa pasión es por mí.

¿Cómo se respira cuando te miran así?

\- Me estoy distrayendo- contesto. La garganta tan seca que me duele cada palabra.

\- Solo tienes que dejar la mente en blanco, Scully- y sin que sepa de dónde ha salido noto el tacto inconfundible de una mano en mi estómago, deslizándose sin preambulos hacia mi ropa interior o su ropa interior o lo que sea, -seguramente estás tensa y por eso no puedes dormir.

Ronroneo.

La mano de Mulder sabe dónde ir. Un mes desde aquella noche de té y secreto, de destino y descubrimientos. Desde entonces no hemos compartido la cama más que media docena de veces, como mucho, pero o mi cuerpo ha estado toda la vida esperando que alguien le trate con esa mezcla de reverencia y pasión o Mulder tiene una línea directa con mi sistema nervioso central porque todo lo que hace -todo- enciende sitios cuyo nombre he olvidado.

\- Deja que te destense.

Le insultaría. En serio. Le llamaría egocéntrico bastardo arrogante por esa maldita expresión de superioridad satisfecha y esa sonrisa detrás de cada comentario pero no-puedo-hacerlo. Mulder se enreda en mi sexo, uno, dos, tres -dios mío tres- dedos juegan a acariciarme con firmeza, con delirante perversión y estoy flotando, perdida en el océano de mi propia humedad.

\- La primera vez que le meto mano a alguien con calzoncillos.

Lo está haciendo a propósito, tiene que ser a propósito. Está explorando con detalle cada rincón que se esconde entre las piernas excepto los dos únicos sitios en los que yo puedo pensar. Pero Mulder los evita. No hay penetración, no hay dedos en la cima del clítoris.

Mi mente pide venganza, mi cuerpo pide clemencia.

No sé cómo consigue ganar mi mente.

\- ¿En serio? No es eso lo que dice Skinner.

Se está aguantando una sonrisa, pero nunca lo admitiría, el maldito bastardo que no sabe meter los dedos donde debe -ahí, casi, casi, casi, ahí, nononono, mierda-, ni mantener la boca cerrada.

\- No veo que estés intentando dormir, Scully.

Su voz es lo que usan en el infierno para derretir el pecado y alguien va a tener que traer un extintor a esta cama pronto. Un movimiento rápido y las sábanas que me cubrían desaparecen, los dedos me abandonan -¡no!-, Mulder se revela ante mí como lo que es, músculo y lujuria.

Por primera vez desde su seducción de madrugada, me besa, con cierta rabia dominante. Es letal, impaciente, llena toda mi boca con su lengua, me obliga a estirarme contra su cuerpo y escuchar sus gruñidos contra mi piel.

¿Todo eso de que el precalentamiento es lo mejor?

Mentira. Tortura. Eso es lo que es.

Si estuviera más mojada nos hundiríamos.

Se separa. Quirero matarle.

\- Es muy tarde, Scully. Hay que dormir.

Tiene la habilidad de los genios. Es capaz de quitarme la camiseta mientras mi pelo cae en cascada sobre los dos y apenas abandono la cama. ¿Cómo? Ni idea. Todo ocurre en una bruma de respiraciones agitadas y restos de sueño.

\- Cierra los ojos.

Cuando da una orden en la cama -pocas, raras, excepcionales ocasiones en las que se llena de poder- Mulder no admite que le lleven la contraria. Yo no sé cómo desobedecer y me enfado conmigo misma porque solo él puede hacer que me sienta sometida y libre al mismo tiempo por primera vez en mi vida.

Confío en él.

Así que cierro los ojos. Y el tono de su voz se hunde, baja más profundo que todas las rosas, adquiere la textura del eter.

\- Eso es. Ahora intenta dormir- susurra cerca de mí oído. Lame con la lengua detrás de la oreja, muerde el lóbulo, se aleja despacio.

Creo que gimo.

Y con la decadencia de los pintores en las tardes largas del verano, Mulder me besa desde la cara hasta el estómago. Va encadenando besos como si anudara maldiciones, me deja buscando un sitio en la cama, sudorosa, incapaz de formar palabras. Muerde donde los brazos son más suaves y mete mi dedo corazón en esa boca tan profunda. Los lametones del estómago son incendios en el corazón de una fruta, me atraviesan de parte a parte, en algún lugar entre las cosquillas y el miedo a morir de placer.

El calzoncillo desaparece bajo sus manos. Con los ojos cerrados todo es más intenso. Solo existen la saliva y la lengua, la boca de Mulder en todas partes.

\- Abre las piernas.

Ya he dicho que no sé desobedecer cuando Mulder decide tomar las riendas.

Lo que no he dicho que Mulder es un poeta del sexo oral. Ni siquiera Satanás arrebata el alma con un talento parecido. Mulder me besa primero el interior de las piernas y luego enrolla la lengua en los recovecos del pubis, hasta encontrar -eso- el sitio donde todo cobra sentido. Lame, dibuja, esculpe justo donde empieza mi sexo y se acaba el infierno. Cuando estoy a punto de estallar, deja de mover la lengua tan deprisa y baja el ritmo para seguir buscando el tesoro al fondo del mar.

Dios.

A Mulder le gusta penetrarme con la lengua y aprovechar que estoy a punto de llorar para unir los dedos a este juego y obligarme a mover mi pelvis contra su cara como si no existiera el mañana y yo no pudiera aguantar un segundo más sin el necesario climax.

Mulder, por favooooorrrr.

\- ¿Sabes qué creo?

No sé cómo puede hablar, pero sé que noto su aliento en mi sexo y no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Le digo "no" pero creo que suena algo así como "nnuuuuoooo".

\- Creo que te estás haciendo la dormida.

Dos -¿tres?- de sus dedos se trenzan y Mulder me está follando en espiral. Hay sitios que el toca que empiezan a componer una sinfonía rock, centros nerviosos recién descubiertos. Mulder me está tocando por todas partes, haciendo de las entrañas gelatina. Y esa lengua que -gracias-a-dios- no para de lamer combinando velocidades -rápido y mucho más rápido- es lo último que necesito para salir disparada al infinito.

muldermuldermuldermuldermulder

Encojo, estoy soñando, vuelo, la lengua me hace gemir, los dedos me recogen y me lanzan al espacio de nuevo, Mulder me empuja con fuerza contra la cama solo con los labios, mis piernas se abrazan a su cuello, voy a explotar, vuelvo a caer, vuelve a estar ahí para recoger mis fantasías y besarlas hasta el siguiente orgasmo. Estamos haciendo el amor en una central nuclear, choco contra su cara y todo lo que hay en mí se funde en su boca.

No. Se. Acaba. Nunca.

Todavía me sigue lamiendo cuando el último de los temblores me abandona. Es lo más íntimo que nadie ha hecho por mí nunca. Es Mulder, envenando todos mis sueños con su narcótica manera de entregarse al sexo.

Cuando sube hacia mí, sus besos son como una presa que se abre y huele a mí, un sabor íntimo, sal y tierra, esperanzas y gengibre.

No puedo moverme.

Atención, aquí llega Dana Scully, la mujer que se derrite.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- pregunta.

No sonrío a menudo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mulder parece un animal sin domesticar. Necesita que alguien le desinfle el ego o no me dejará dormir jamás.

Parece tentador.

\- No he dormido mal- contesto.

Arquea una ceja. Cambio de papeles.

\- Pero es tarde, Mulder.

Está a punto de decir algo -probablemente que tiene una erección del tamaño de florida apuntando exactamente hacia mí- cuando le tiro suavemente sobre la cama.

\- Duerme- ordeno.

Por una vez no me lleva la contraria. Se limita a suspirar cuando dejo que caiga mi pelo sobre su pecho y gemir cuando empiezo a ejecutar mi revancha y saboreo entre los labios cada exqusito centímetro de su estómago

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
